


Overprotective Idiot

by GabyU07



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I can totally see this happening, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyU07/pseuds/GabyU07
Summary: Sakura always knew her husband was overprotective but this was just a whole new level of hilarious.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Overprotective Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened to me and I thought it would suit my favorite couple of all times.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

The times between when Sasuke came back from his atonement journey to spend some time at the village and before Sakura and him left on a new journey together, were happy times, maybe even funny. They didn’t know much about acting as a couple (especially Sasuke of course) since neither of them had someone before, even Sakura the ever kind hearted kunoichi, didn’t have a clue on how to do this. 

It was kind of hilarious to be honest. At first it was quite a show to see the couple together for how awkward they acted around each other. But as weeks and months passed, they grew comfortable with each other’s company and mannerisms. Both respected the other’s space and time while still spending most of their time together. 

Sasuke respected (partly) and admired Sakura’s life at the hospital, even when he didn’t really approve the excessive amount of time she would often spend in the place, _‘she’s a medic, she should know better’_ he would often think, and of course, he knew better than to criticize her disgustingly love for sweet food. Sakura on the other hand, respected and understood Sasuke’s change of mood when he was feeling like brooding out of the blue, offering her comfort without forcing it on him, also she did her best to not be annoyed at the man’s obsession for security and overprotective manners. Seriously, sometimes it border-lined in ridiculous how creative he was to ensure their safety (her safety actually, but he appreciated his face too much to tell her that and earn himself her anger for daring to think she needed protection) and Sakura really had to test her patience every time she came back home and he wasn’t there, because that meant she would have to deactivate layer after layer of traps set by him. This got particularly hard after she fell in one of those and since she couldn’t dispelled, she spent hours trapped in there until Sasuke came back and freed her. Sasuke was lucky he didn’t die that day.

However, one peculiar occasion made Sakura have a little change of heart regarding this specific topic. 

As a couple, they grew used to sleeping together in the same bed despite the initial challenge, because you see, Sasuke was an individual very fond of his personal space while Sakura was someone who enjoyed cuddling, so there was a clear problem to deal with. Thankfully, both decided to give in a little on their demands to ensure peaceful nights, so the final accommodations ended with Sasuke spooning Sakura’s form at a safe few inches of space in between, during their sleep. It was a bit difficult at first because Sasuke had trouble falling asleep since he wasn’t accustomed to sleep with someone that close to him and Sakura _really_ wanted to hug him while sleeping. Despite everything, both were content with the final result and with time, surprisingly enough for Sakura, Sasuke started getting used to spoon her from behind, even going as far as to unconsciously press himself towards her body. 

Funnily enough, despite the fact that both were amongst the best shinobi of the village and were supposed to remain alert at all times, especially Sasuke since he was obsessed with security, and in less amount Sakura, that was a medic, both were heavy sleepers so they didn’t notice a lot of things the other did during the night. 

At least not until this particular night. 

* * *

Sakura laid wide awake in her bed with her husband hugging her back. They had gone to sleep at least 2 hours ago and she had _really_ tried to fall asleep but she simply _couldn’t_. She didn’t know why but the fact was that she couldn’t conceive any sleep. She tried closing her eyes, think of something nice, focus on Sasuke’s breathing, even going as far as to count sheep but nothing worked. 

She shifted under the sheets so she was now looking at the ceiling with Sasuke’s arm still secured around her waist. She looked at him and smiled, he looked so peaceful when sleeping, in was hard to believe he spend 80% of his time frowning. She gently pulled away a few locks of hair away from his face and went back to staring at the ceiling. A couple of minutes passed and uneasiness was beginning to catch up on her. 

_‘Maybe I should go to the kitchen and prepare some tea’_ she mused. 

She glanced at Sasuke again and quietly sighed, a small sentiment of guilt washing over her. She didn’t want to wake him up. He had come back from a short mission that day but even when it was something relatively easy, he had to use a lot of energy and chakra, leaving him exhausted. She knew he didn’t usually wake up because of minor things like her moving around, but still she didn’t want to risk that her sudden movements to get off the bed would startled him. 

After some consideration. _‘Fuck it, I’ll take my chances’._

Really, _really_ slowly, she began to move away from under Sasuke’s arm. Inch by inch. Once his arm was about to fall on the bed, she carefully caught it with two fingers and gently put it on the mattress. She looked at him again, holding her breath and after a minute, she exhaled. 

‘ _Okay, good, he didn’t feel that’._

Since his fingertips were barely two millimeters away from her body, she determined to resume with her task of slowly and gently sliding away from him. 

‘ _Why is this bed so stupidly large?!’._

Nevertheless, this became an issue because as soon as she was two inches away from his fingers, his hand flew and caught her wrist. Alarmed, she turned her head to look at him.

_‘Wait...he’s still asleep’._

She inspected him better and his eyes were still closed. He was indeed asleep. 

_‘But how..?’._

She carefully released his hold on her and slid away her wrist from his hand. She waited around 30 seconds and then began to move away again. But once more, he caught her arm. She glanced at him again. Still sleep. 

She rolled her eyes. ‘ _Seriously Sasuke-kun??’._

For the second time, she freed herself and kept moving, not being really surprised when Sasuke managed to grab her a third and final time. Once she broke free, she stayed away from his hand on the border of the bed and narrowed her eyes at him. Apparently he unconsciously gave up on trying to keep her on the bed and quit moving his hand. 

_‘Umm I wonder if...’_

Out of curiosity, she stretched her pointer finger to touch the palm of his hand. Once her fingertip touched his skin, he closed his hand. She barely managed to pull away before he could grab her. Amused, she took a quick glance at his face. Sleep as ever. She tried this a second, a third and a fourth time, all of them with the same result of him closing his hand to grab a hold on her.

She suppressed a giggle. _‘You my dear, are an overprotective fool’._

She shook her head and got up of the bed as gently as she could without making any sound, she then tiptoed to the door, got out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her with a smile on her lips. 

As she walked towards the door, she couldn't help but feel her heart swell out of love for her silly husband. It seemed that his unconscious body responded to not having Sakura around, therefore making him move to ensure she remains by his side at all times. The idiot having her so present in his mind to go as far as wanting to protect her even when sleeping.

* * *

The next morning when Sasuke woke up, he was surprised to not see Sakura in his arms. He scowled and got up from the bed. He went to the kitchen and found her making breakfast for the two of them. 

“Sakura?”.

At the sound of her name, she turned around and looking at him, she gave him a bright smile.

“Oh, good morning Sasuke-kun” She greeted and then returned to her task of cooking.

He narrowed his eyes. She seemed happy, _suspiciously_ happy. He stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

“Why did you get up so early? I usually wake up before you”.

“Umm, I couldn’t sleep” She said simply and began serving the food.

“Why couldn-“ He began to ask while sitting at the table. 

“And besides I wanted to cook you your favorite food” She interrupted him.

She then proceeded to place two plates before him: one had rice balls and the other had deliciously cut off and served tomatoes. She grinned at him and he looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Why?”.

“Do I need a reason to spoil my sweet husband?” She inquired in fake hurt before going to grab her own plate. 

“I don’t buy it” He deadpanned.

She sighed, sitting by his side. “Fine! You looked so tired last night it made me feel guilty for not cooking any dinner and since I couldn’t sleep, I figured I could make you a nice breakfast, happy?”.

He studied her for a minute and then shrugged, seemingly having accepted her answer. 

“Hn”

He took a bite of the rice balls and then tried the tomatoes. He felt like he went to heaven and back. It was almost as good as his mother’s cooking and _that_ was saying a lot. She looked at him expectantly.

“Did you like it?”.

“Yes, I liked it...thank you” He said calmly, trying to keep his cool demeanor. 

Over the years Sakura learned to read him like an almost open book, so for him to express himself with actual words instead of with the typical Uchiha grunt dialect, it meant he _really_ liked her food. She seemed pleased with this and beamed at him.

“Don’t worry about it Sasuke-kun”.

They ate without talking for a while until Sakura decided to break the silence.

“Sasuke-kun?”.

“Hn?”.

“Did you sleep well last night?” She asked casually. 

“Yes, why?”.

“Didn’t you wake up at some point of the night?”

“Not that I remember” He shrugged.

“Did you feel something strange or did anything while sleeping?”.

He thought about it for a moment before answering. “No, why are you asking?”.

“Ummm for nothing in particular” She hummed, getting up from the table. 

“Sakura...” He glared at her. There was something she wasn’t telling him and it did not amuse him. 

After taking her plate to the sink and washing it, she slowly walked up to him. Once she was beside him, she leaned near his face and with a husky voice, she spoke lowly in his ear. 

“Oh it’s nothing Sasuke-kun...you just look _so_ handsome when you sleep” She said and finished by kissing him in the cheek.

She then straightened herself and walked towards the room with a cocky smile on her face, leaving a slightly flushed and confused Sasuke to finish with his breakfast. 

After that day, Sasuke never knew why Sakura behaved so strange that morning and she never told him either, since she was content with her happy little secret of her (sleeping) overprotective idiot. 

**_The End_ **


End file.
